


Un passo alla volta

by michirukaiou7



Series: A place to call home [2]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 008. Settimane</a></p><p>Le prime settimane erano state caute.<br/>Subaru aveva rimesso a posto gli oggetti che si era portato dietro quando lui e Kamui avevano cambiato casa, ritrovando tutto il resto dove lo aveva lasciato</p><p>NB. La drabble è ambientata prima dell'epilogo di "A place to call home"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un passo alla volta

Le prime settimane erano state _caute_.

Subaru aveva rimesso a posto gli oggetti che si era portato dietro quando lui e Kamui avevano cambiato casa, ritrovando tutto il resto dove lo aveva lasciato: i vestiti appesi nell’armadio e nei cassetti, i giocattoli in camera di Kamui, le stoviglie nei pensili della cucina; da un lato era come se non se ne fossero mai andati, se quell’ultima parte della loro esistenza non ci fosse stata – niente monolocale incasinato, niente pomeriggi a tenere suo fratello a giocare o annoiarsi ai tavoli del bar in cui lavorava.

Eppure c’era stata ed era grazie a quella che adesso erano tornati – non di passaggio: _tornati_. Come se quella fosse stata sin dall’inizio la destinazione, anche se ci aveva impiegato tempo a capirlo.

E le prime settimane furono quello: guardarsi intorno e riprendere familiarità con quel posto, quando i turni di lavoro lo permettevano, e riassestare, in una posizione che sperava con tutto se stesso fosse quella definitiva, la sua vita e quella di Kamui, e la sua con Seishiro, ad un piano di scale da lui come prima, ma non più distante anni luce come prima – ed era bello, e faceva un po’ paura.

 _Un passo alla volta_ , pensò.


End file.
